Fungal infections are increasingly common in both human and animals, yet the treatment of such infections remains problematic due to toxicity of the antifungal compositions, poor solubility of these compositions and the remote location of some infections which can prove difficult to reach using traditional medicinal formulations.
A broad spectrum of antifungals such as amphotericin B, hamycin, filipin and nystatin were discovered in 1960s. But due to toxicity only hamycin and nystatin are used topically and amphotericin B systemically. A breakthrough in antifungal therapy was the introduction of azoles especially ketoconazole. The major classes of antifungals currently used are polyenes, azoles allyl amines, lipopeptides, and pyrimidines. However, polyenes are toxic to mammalian cells. Azoles are well tolerated topically but have side effects when given systemically and there have been several reports of resistance to azoles. Flucytosin is the most common pyrimidine used. Whilst it has excellent tissue penetration, resistance against flucytosine can develop rapidly and produce gastro intestinal side effects. Lipopetides display low toxicity and several trials are still on going to test efficacy.
The development of new antifungals is constrained because fungi are eukaryotic and cellular targets, if disrupted, can also damage host cells. The increase in fungal infections and increase in use of antifungals has resulted in emergence of resistance among fungi. Anti-fungal resistance has high clinical impact as fungal diseases are causing an increase in morbidity and mortality of immunocompromised patients.
It is estimated that around 40% of newly discovered drugs fail due to lack of proper delivery because of aqueous solubility problems. In the case of topical delivery of drugs, the barrier properties of skin often require permeation enhancers to achieve the required dose of drugs.
Onychomycosis (more commonly known as fungal nail infection) causes nails to thicken, discolor, disfigure, and split. Without treatment, the nails can become so thick that they press against the inside of shoes, causing pressure, irritation, and pain. There are risks for further complications especially in patients with diabetes, those with peripheral vascular disease and the immunocompromised patient. Fungal nail infection may cause psychological and social problems. The incidence of fungal nail infection increases with age and has a prevalence of ˜30% of the over 60 s with significant incidence in Europe with even higher levels in Asia. Fungal nail infection may affect one or more toenails and/or fingernails and can completely destroy the nail if left untreated.
The current treatment for fungal nail infection is as topical nail lacquer/paint (such as amorolfine) 1-2 times per week for 6-12 months and/or oral antifungals (such as terbinafine or itraconazole). Oral antifungals can have severe side effects such as gastro-intestinal upset and can even result in liver failure. Relapse is commonly reported in 25-50% of cases and many patients will not commit to the treatment course due to predicted side effects and length of treatment time and often only when disease becomes more aggressive will treatment begin. Current oral or topical treatments can take 6-12 months to work. Oral treatments have to saturate the systemic circulation to reach the toes and the increased doses increases the risk to the gastro-intestinal and liver complications. Topical treatments are ineffective at penetrating the thickened nail and again require high dosing.
Athlete's Foot (otherwise known as ringworm of the foot, Tinea pedis or moccasin foot) is a fungal infection of the skin generally caused by fungi in the genus Trichophyton (most commonly T. rubrum or T. mentagrophytes). The various parasitic fungi that cause athelete's foot also can cause other skin infection such as onychomycosis and Tinea cruris. Whilst distinct from fungal nail infection, athelete's foot also has issue with compliance and duration of treatment.
Fungal keratitis is the inflammation of the cornea caused by a fungal infection. Natamycin ophthalmic suspension is often used for filamentous fungal infection, whereas Fluconazole ophthalmic solution is recommended for Candida infections. Amphotericin B eye drops are used for difficult to treat cases, however, these eye drops can be toxic in an individual.
Oral candidiasis is a fungal infection of the mucous membranes of the mouth by Candida species. It can be particularly problematic in immuno-deficient patients where it is often difficult to treat successfully.
WO2015044669 discloses a topical composition (and methods of producing such compositions) for the treatment of a fungal infection comprising a polymer capable of forming nanoparticles and an antifungal agent.
An object of the present invention is to address one or more of the above problems associated with current anti-fungal treatments. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a topical anti-fungal treatment. It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide a treatment which allows for better penetration of the anti-fungal agent through a number of body tissues, such as the nail and/or dermis, mucosal membranes, cornea and/or sclera.